halofandomcom-20200222-history
Stationary Shield Generator
A '''Stationary Shield Generator' is a device used by the Covenant during offensive ground operations. These shields are larger versions of the Point Defense Gauntlet used by Jackals, some Spartans, and some Elites. They are created by three small portable generators that are attached together and, when activated, provide extra protection for the Covenant troops. These are normally placed at strategic locations, like doors or building entrances, when the Covenant are guarding a temporary position. This information is derived from first-hand accounts, though it is unknown how the energy fields are generated. They can deflect most projectiles except rockets, explosions, or large amounts of plasma fire. In Halo: Combat Evolved, vehicle collision will disable the shield. Leaving the vehice on top of the generators will prevent them from generating, disabling the shield immediately after regenerating. Removing the vehicle on top of them will allow normal operation. In Halo 2, vehicles cannot collapse them on impact. In Halo 3 it reappears or was remade as a piece of Equipment, the Deployable Cover, where it can be deployed by troops. In'' Halo: Reach, it appears again as the original stationary generator. '''Dimensions ' Height: 2.49 meters (8.17 feet) Locations . When shot at, the Shield Generator overloads and temporarily deactivates. A few seconds later it reactivates, returning to the initial stage.]] They can be found on the following levels: *''Halo: Combat Evolved/''Halo PC **Pillar of Autumn **Truth and Reconciliation **The Silent Cartographer **Assault on the Control Room **343 Guilty Spark **Two Betrayals **Keyes **The Maw *Multiplayer **Rat Race **Danger Canyon **Gephyrophobia *''Halo 2/''Halo 2 Vista **Cairo Station **Delta Halo **Gravemind Deployable Cover The deployable cover replaced the stationary shield generator in Halo 3. It is portable and curved rather than flat, and is destructable and much weaker from the other games. Trivia *The AI won't see past shield generators since it acts as a solid, opaque object to the AI. *If you fire at a shield with a human weapon, the shots may bounce back and do actual harm to you. This can be graphically demonstrated with a Sniper Rifle, and there have been instances of multiplayer suicides due to that particular scenario occurring. *Only Plasma-based weapons are able to temporarily overload the shield's generator. *If you have a Shotgun, or other long barreled weapon, and you walk right up against it, the barrel goes through and you can shoot through it at opposing enemies. Similarly, it is possible to snipe enemies while never having to expose yourself and take cover again. The length of the weapon which is exposed should be disregarded, since the shot from most weapons come from the camera. *In Halo 2 on the level Delta Halo, shoot one of the stationary shield generators until it temporarily goes out. Get in a Ghost, and drive it onto the base of the generator. When it comes back up, it will flip the Ghost into the air, this will work on any vehicle, even a Scorpion Tank, though often destroying whatever vehicle you use. **This can also happen in Halo: CE though if you are in a Human vehicle when you get flipped you will either survive or fall out and most likely die from fall damage. *In Halo 2, if you whack a Grunt body into a Stationary Shield Generator with the Sputnik Skull on, the Grunt's body will hit the Shield Generator hard enough to disable it. *In Halo 2 if you stand on top of a Deployed Generator and shoot it with a Plasma Rifle the Generator will overload and you will be floating on top of an invisible shield. Gallery reach_10320664_Medium.jpg|Stationary Shields in Reach reach_14298273_Medium.jpg|A shield from the side reach_2051292_Medium.jpg|A BOB in front of the new Shields Category:Technology